


Donquixote Liliana

by Shuichi_Akai



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doflamingo and Rocinante have an older sister, Donquixote Liliana AU, F/M, Flevance, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai
Summary: Doflamingo and Rocinante had an older sister, Liliana. She was separated from her family not long after their mother died. This is her story of pain, love, hatred, and death.





	1. Before We Left

                “Roci!” A five year old who wore the traditional Celestial Dragon garb said to his four year old brother. “It’s going to be Lily’s birthday soon! Let’s make her a card!”

                “Okay!” Rocinante agreed.

                “ _Make?_ ” Another Celestial Dragon who was passing through the hallway had overheard them. “Why would you _make_ something? That’s what slaves are for!”

                “Slaves?” Doflamingo asked.

                “Of course! All humans are beneath us Gods!” The Celestial Dragon told him. “Come with me,”

                The Celestial Dragon, Yuno, led them through the halls. They had to take it slowly since Rocinante tripped a few times. Yuno led them to a room filled with people who wore ragged clothing. Those people looked like they haven’t eaten in a while. Once they saw Yuno, they immediately got into a position that showed respect towards him. “What are those things around their necks?” Doflamingo asked.

                “They’re bomb collars,” Yuno explained. “If they disobey, kill them with a click of a button. So what do you want to give to your sister?”

                “We want a card!” Doflamingo ordered. “The bestest card in the world! It better make her happy or I’ll explode you guys!”

                “Doffy,” Rocinante said quietly. “I wanna help make the card,”

                “Pfft,” Doflamingo said. “Didn’t you hear Saint Yuno? These people are below us! Let them do all the work!” He then turned back to the slaves.

XXX  
**Liliana’s POV**

                Today was my tenth birthday. One of my younger brothers, Doffy, the older one, handed me a card. I opened it up and was expecting slightly sloppy handwriting and their cute little pictures that they draw. I was surprised to see that the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY were written in neat _cursive._ _‘Doffy and Roci can’t write in cursive and this isn’t Mother or Father’s handwriting!’_ I also noticed that the pictures were not of their creation either.

                “Who made this card?” I asked them.

                “We had the slaves do it,” Doffy told me.

                I froze. “Doffy, did you say _slaves_?” Father asked.

                “Yeah!” Doffy nodded. “They have to do whatever we tell them or I’ll explode their collars! I already killed like four of them!”

                “Doffy!” Mother scolded. “Killing is wrong!”

                “But Saint Yuno said that they’re below us!” Doffy claimed. “We’re gods!”

                “Doffy,” Father knelt down to Doffy’s level. “Humans are not below us. We are not gods but humans too,”

                “Lily?” Roci’s soft voice reached my ears.

                “What is it Roci?” I asked, picking up my youngest brother and placing him on my lap.

                Roci reached into his robe and took out a bracelet. “Happy birthday Lily!”

                I took the bracelet from him. It wasn’t made of anything fancy like gold. In fact, it was a bead bracelet. A few of the beads had letters spelling out: LILLYANNA.

                “Roci, you spelled Lily’s name wrong!” Doffy said.

                “Sorry,” Roci apologized but I placed my hand on his head.

                “That’s what makes it unique,” I told him. “We will always know it was made by you, little brother,” Roci seemed to lighten up at that statement.

XXX

                After the talk with Father, Doffy seemed to not be interested in slaves anymore. However, we were wrong. When I was playing hide and seek with Roci, I saw Doffy in the dining room, sipping tea. He spat the tea out at threw the cup towards a person in chains. The cup shattered against the slave’s head. “You stupid slave! This tea is not hot enough!”

                “Doffy!” I stepped in. “Didn’t Father already talked to you about this?”

                “Lily, these slaves are under the command of the Celestial Dragons,” Doffy told me. “We can get them to do whatever we want!”

                I shook my head and decided that even if I did talk to him, he wouldn’t listen. I went back to looking for Roci.

XXX

                We were leaving Mariejois. “Are you sure Saint Homing!?” The other Celestial Dragons exclaimed. “I thought you’d be the last person to do that! You’re saying you give up your status as a god and reduce yourself to a human!?”

                But Father still smiled. “I _am_ human. Since I was born,”

                “Are you saying we are too-eh!?”

                “That’s sacrilege! Who do you think we Celestial Dragons are!?”

                “Traitor! You’ve always been heretical!”

                “He’s right, traitor!”

                But Father wasn’t fazed by these insults. “I don’t care what you think. Humans are wonderful,” He was still smiling. “It is way more satisfying to live as a human. That’s how I think,”

                “Eek! What did you say!?”

                “So rude-eh!”

                “Get out of Mariejois now!”

XXX

                During the boat trip, I sat on the deck reading a book. I heard footsteps and looked up to see my baby brothers. “What’s wrong?”

                “Are we really leaving Mariejois?” Roci asked.

                “Seems like it,” I answered.

                “Eh!?” Doffy was shocked at my answer. “Father’s an idiot for making us leave! We had everything there! I don’t want to move to a place full of worthless humans!”

                “Doffy, stop it,” I said, hints of irritation in my voice.

                Doffy seemed to have sensed my annoyance and stopped the chat about slaves. But I knew he was still upset. I looked back at Mariejois as we sailed farther and farther away from it.

 

**This was written 6/1/16 and was originally posted on Fanfiction dot net.**


	2. Slave!?

                The boat began to stop and docked at a small town. “This is the furthest we can go with you,” The guards said. “This is a northern country that isn’t part of the World Government. There is nothing inconvenient about it and we’ve provided you the necessary wealth and accommodations,”

                “Thank you,” Father and Mother said.

                “Then please return your Celestial Dragon chip,” He held his hand out.

                Mother and Father took off their wristbands and handed it to him. Roci and I followed suit. Doffy wasn’t though. “Doffy,” I told him. Doffy muttered something but handed his wristband to the guard.

XXX

                We were not given a house. _‘This_ cannot _be considered a_ house! _This is a mansion!’_

                “Let the four of us live happily here,” Father said.

                “We need to unpack first,” Mother reminded.

                We brought our things inside. “Father, where are the slaves?” Doffy asked. “Let the slaves put away our stuff.

 _‘_ Great _, slaves again. Why can’t Doffy get the point?’_ I heard Roci open up one of the chests containing the money and treasure.

                “If there aren’t any let’s go buy some,” Doffy went on.

                Father sighed. “Lily, Doffy, Rocinante, we have to teach you from scratch,”

                I turned to Roci and saw that the lid had closed on him and he was struggling to get out. “Roci!” I hurriedly lifted the lid up, allowing him to get free from the chest.

XXX

                When the townspeople found out we were former Celestial Dragons, things immediately went violent. I had come home from exploring the woods to discover that our house was on fire! “Hey, you were the Celestial Dragons’ slave girl, right?” A person asked me.

                “S-Slave?” _‘They thought I was my family’s_ slave _!? I guess I do look more like Grandmother than my siblings and parents but still…’_

                “Don’t worry,” They smiled at me. “Those Celestial Dragons can’t harm you anymore,”

                I decided to go along with the story. _‘At least this way I can get info without being attacked. But…what about Mother and Father!? And where are Doffy and Roci!?’_ “Where are the Celestial Dragons?”

                “They managed to get away but we’ll find them after we finish destroying their home!” They declared.

                I bit my tongue and clenched my fist. _‘If I try to stop them, they would realize that I’m not a slave but one of the former Celestial Dragons. Being thought of as a former slave has its advantages,’_ I turned and started to walk away. Once far enough, I broke into a jog and then a run. _‘I need to find them! I need to know if they’re alright!’_

XXX

                I was running through the woods. _‘This the most likely place they’d run to,’_ I ended up tripping on a tree root and fell to the ground.

                “Lily!” I heard Father call.

                “Father?” I got back up and winced. I had a scrape on my left knee.

                “Lily!”

                I headed over to where I thought Father’s voice was coming from. “Father!”

                “Lily!”

                Father’s voice got louder. I knew that I was headed in the right direction and that I was close. I ran faster and bumped into Father. “Father!”

                “Lily,” He brought me into a hug. “Are you alright?”

                “Yeah,” I nodded, out of breath. “Mother? Doffy? Roci?”

                “They’re also fine,” Father assured me. “Come on,”

XXX

                “Lily!” Doffy and Roci ran towards me and I hugged them tightly.

                “Doffy, Roci, I’m glad you’re alright,” I said.

                “You’re not hurt are you?” Doffy asked.

                I shook my head. “They didn’t hurt me. They…they thought I was…a slave…”

                “A SLAVE!?” Doffy exclaimed. “I’ll show them! My sister is _not_ a slave!”

                “Doffy don’t,” I said. “If they think I’m a slave, I can probably get some necessities and sneak them to you guys,”

                “Lily, that’s dangerous,” Mother shook her head. “It’s too risky,”

                “Well I can’t just sit around and do nothing!” I argued. “I want to help you guys! That’s what family does!”

                “What if they find out?” Homing asked, worriedly.

                “I still want to help,” I told them adamantly. “You all will have trouble getting food from the towns and villages. I can help. Trust me, Father, Mother,” I started to head back to the town.

                “Be careful, Lily,” I could hear Mother say.

XXX

                “You’re the former slave girl, right?” I tensed up as I was addressed by one of the townsfolk. “You don’t have a place to stay, right?” I slightly nodded. “You can stay at my inn. It must’ve been a horrifying experience, living with those monsters!”

                I dug my nails into my palm to avoid defending my family. “Th-They forced me to do…things…” I said quietly, trying to sound like a traumatized slave. _‘I need to be convincing. I can’t let them know, not yet. If I show them how friendly I am they might treat Mother, Father, and my little siblings better,’_

                The woman brought me to her inn and gave me the keys to a room. “Here you go darling. It must’ve been horrible being the slaves of those awful Celestial Dragons!”

                I just nodded without saying anything. She left me to attend to the front desk. I looked at the room I was going to stay in. _‘It’s empty without them. It’s not fair that they suffer while I stay at this inn,’_


	3. Mother's Death

**Lily: 11 years old**   
**Doffy: 6 years old**   
**Roci: 4 years old**

**Lily’s POV**

                It was morning time. I was given some breakfast by the innkeeper. It was nothing special, just some bread and milk. I knew I was probably expected to help out if I were to stay in this town. ‘ _Just because I was a “former slave” doesn’t mean I can freeload forever,’_ I thought about what jobs I could do. _‘Mother and I used to care for our small garden back at Mariejois, so I can be a gardener. I guess I could possibly be a maid since all slaves have to clean. I could also probably be a waitress at a café, though I’m still just a kid,’_

                I ate part of the bread and drank the milk. I tucked the remaining piece of bread into my backpack to give to my family when I meet up with them. I exited my room, careful to make sure that nothing fell out of my backpack. As I was heading out to town, I encountered the innkeeper. “Thank you for letting me stay,”

                “No worries child!” She told me. “People like us don’t deserve to be treated horribly by those Celestial Dragons!”

 _‘Not all Celestial Dragons are bad,’_ I wanted to say that, to defend my family. “Do you know where the nearest café is?”

                “Just exit the inn and head to the left, child,” She answered. “I never got your name though,”

                “L—” I paused. _‘What if they recognized my name?’_ “Lily. Just Lily,”

XXX

                The café was nothing too extravagant. It had a couple wooden tables with a couple wooden chairs, four chairs per tables. There was a counter with some pastries on display and a few cash registers. I went up to the man at the register. “May I have a job please?”

                “A job? You?” He asked as if I was joking. “You’re just a child! Why would you need a job?”

                “I need the money,” I answered quietly and shyly.

                “Kid, what’s your name?” He asked.

                “Lily…” I mumbled.

                “Where are your parents?”

                I bit my lower lip and managed to form fake tears. “They’re gone…I…I’m a former…slave…” I said the last word quieter but the man clearly heard me.

                My acting seemed to work and the man sighed, scratching the back of his head. “I guess you could clean the tables and help sweep up the place,”

                I immediately bowed. “Thank you sir!”

XXX

                I worked there from seven in the morning to two in the afternoon. My lunch was a few pastries, the cost deducted from my paycheck. I would eat a croissant and save a few pastries for later. They were usually something small such as cinnamon rolls. I’d bring this to my family at night, when there were most likely no one in the village awake.

                Roci and Doffy enjoyed the sweet treats. I could tell that they didn’t have much to eat due to them being skinnier and weighing less than when we first arrived. _‘I wish that the villagers would understand that we aren’t like the other Celestial Dragons,’_

                Mother looked paler and was coughed many times when I visited. “Mother? What’s wrong?” I asked.

                “Nothing, don’t worry Lily,” Mother told me.

                “Are you ill?” I questioned. “I’ll bring medicine the next time I visit,”

                “No, I’m fine,” Mother assured me but I didn’t believe her.

                When I left that night, Roci and Doffy caught up with me before I got close to the village. “You guys can’t be here! There might be villagers nearby!” I scolded them.

                “Lily,” Roci said. “Mother is sick!”

                “Please bring some medicine next time!” Doffy added. “She doesn’t want to worry you because you’ve already done so much for us!”

                I placed a hand on each of my little brothers’ heads and smiled. “Don’t worry, I already planned on buying her medicine. Now go on back before Mother and Father become worried. I’ll see you both soon,”

XXX

                My pay was never constant. It depended on how many customers came and how much of a tip they left for me. Some of them considered me “cute and innocent” so they left me a slightly larger size of a tip than most waitresses got. When I first became a worker at the café, the owner only had me clean up but due to the large amounts of customers they needed more waiters and waitresses.

                I didn’t eat as much for a whole week in order to save up money for Mother’s medicine. I had studied some medicine because I wanted to be a doctor. I had plenty of experience of small injuries due to Roci’s clumsiness. Mother’s symptoms were a cough, sore throat, slight fever, and fatigue. My diagnosis was she had a cold.

                I returned to my family’s place with the medicine and more pastries. “Lily you didn’t have to,” Mother said at sight of the bottle.

                I poured the right measurement into the cap and handed it to her. “Mother, you’re sick so you need to drink this,”

                “Lily, how are things in the village?” Father asked me.

                “They’re still looking for you guys,” I answered. “I fear they’ll find you guys soon,”

XXX

 **Lily: 13 years old**  
Doffy: 8 years old  
Roci: 6 years old

                For two years we lived like this. For my brothers’ birthdays, I managed to save up for a small cherry pie for each of their birthdays. I wish I could’ve done better, but I was only a teenager. Mother’s help still seemed to be depleting. During my last visit I discovered that she was bedridden. _‘Why isn’t the medicine working!?’_

                I was really low on money. Doffy and Roci were running around the village, stealing food and digging through the trash for them to eat. I never ate lunch and dinner, telling the owner that I’d eat leftovers when he questioned why I wasn’t eating during my lunch break. I knew it was really suspicious but I couldn’t afford the pastries if I wanted to save up money.

                It took many weeks until I finally saved enough money for the strongest cold medicine in the village. I paid and grabbed the bottle, running towards the woods. I literally threw the door open. “Mother! I have medicine!”

                But they were silent, except for Roci’s crying. Roci was crying against the bed, Mother lying still in it. Father’s eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape. He was staring at Mother. _‘What’s wrong?’_ I was confused and took a step forward.

                Doffy was the one to notice me. “Lily…”

                “Mother needs to wake up, I bought the strongest medicine at the shop,” I held up the bottle.

                “Mother’s not waking up,”

                My eyes widened. “W-What?”

                Doffy looked away. “Mother’s dead,”

                My grip loosened and the plastic bottle fell from my hand and to the wooden floor. My legs felt like jelly and I collapsed to my knees. My face felt wet with tears. _‘No…’_ My breathing quickened. _‘No…No! No! No!’_

                I heard a scream. After a few seconds I realized _I_ was the one screaming. Doffy put his arms around me. “It’s my fault! I wasn’t quick enough! I should’ve brought the medicine sooner!”

                “It’s not your fault, Lily!” But I didn’t listen to Doffy.

                “My fault! My fault!” I cried, pushing Doffy away.

                I got up and ran, not thinking about where my destination was. _‘Mother is dead because of me!’_ I didn’t listen to Doffy, Father, and Roci calling my name. _‘It’s my fault that Mother’s dead!’_


	4. Gone

**Lily: 13 years old**  
**Doffy: 8 years old**  
 **Roci: 6 years old**

**Lily’s POV**

                I continued to run. _‘If I stay here, I’ll just cause more trouble than help!’_ I didn’t pay attention to where I was running. When I finally stopped, I realized that I had gone deeper into the forest with a fast-flowing river nearby. I leaned against a tree trunk, exhausted. “It’s my fault…”

                I heard a loud growl that immediately made me alert. A pack of wolves was approaching me, licking their chops and baring their fangs. I stood up but I was still tired from all the running. _‘At a time like this!? The wolves just_ had _to be nearby!’_

                I kept my eyes on the wolves, slowly backing away. However, the wolves were really hungry and they charged at me. I panicked, not knowing what to do. So I ran. It was a stupid idea because the wolves were faster than me, one of them quickly managing a scratch to my leg. Pain shot through my limb and I fell.

                The wolves were onto me real fast. I kicked them and punched them with all of my might, rolling to the side. I managed to stand once more and continued to run. Blood dripped from a wound on my forehead and blinded me. Before I knew it, the ground beneath me disappeared and I fell into the river.

                I flailed my arms and legs wildly, trying to resurface. But the river current was too strong for me. Water flooded my nostrils and mouth. I tried to spit the water out but it was futile. It was a waste of energy. Once I got rid of the water from my mouth more water would immediately replace it. _‘Is this how it ends?’_ I lost consciousness.

XXX

**No POV**

                “Lily!” Homing shouted. “Liliana!”

                “Lily!” Rocinante and Doflamingo called.

                They continued searching for an hour before returning to the small shack. None of their calls received a response. Doflamingo angrily looked to their father. “This is your fault!”

                “Doffy—” Roci tried to defend their father but Doffy wouldn’t listen.

                “If you hadn’t given up our position as Celestial Dragons, this wouldn’t have happened!” Doffy accused. “Mother would still be alive! Lily wouldn’t have ran away!”

                “I…I thought that we could live a happy life alongside humans…” Homing fell to his knees, crying. “I thought that the villagers would understand!” _‘I’m sorry Mari…I’m a horrible husband! I’m sorry Lily…I’m sorry Roci…I’m sorry Doffy…I’m a horrible father!’_

                That night, the three buried Mari. It was a rainy funeral, as if the sky itself was mourning the lost.

XXX

                Roci hardly ate anything the next morning and Doffy noticed this. “Roci,” He held a piece of bread they had taken from the trash this morning. “You need to eat more,”

                Roci turned away. “I miss Lily,”

“Roci, if Lily was here she’d tell you to eat more,” Doflamingo said.

                “But Lily’s not here!” Roci said, tears visibly welling up. “I just want our big sister back! I just want our mother back!” Unable to restrain himself, Roci broke down into sobs.

                Doflamingo brought his little brother into a hug. “I miss them too, Roci. I miss them too,” _‘I’ll get revenge on everyone. I’ll get revenge on the Celestial Dragons. I’ll get revenge on those villagers. I’ll get revenge on Fa—Homing. I no longer consider him my father, not after what happened to Mother and Lily,’_

XXX

                A sixteen year old boy was walking alongside the river, where it had calmed down in these parts. He saw someone on the riverbank, lying down. “Hey, are you alright?” He approached her and saw the blood. “You’re bleeding!” He looked around but saw no one to help. The boy picked the thirteen year old girl up and ran in the direction of the town.

XXX

**Lily’s POV**

                My body was hurting everywhere. My head was pounding with a horrible headache. I slowly opened my eyes, squinting against the white light. “Where…am I?”

                “A hospital,” I turned and saw a doctor holding a clipboard. “A boy found you unconscious on the riverbank and brought you here. Judging by your wounds, you were attack by wolves,”

 _‘Wolves?’_ I blinked, confused.

                “Do you know your name?” The doctor asked.

                “My…name?” I parroted. “I think it’s Liliana,”

                “Can you spell it?”

                “L-I-L-I-A-N-A,” I answered.

                The doctor had a confused look. “The bracelet you was wearing was spelt L-I-L-L-Y-A-N-N-A,”

                “Huh?” I was confused once more. _‘Lillyanna…Why does it seem so familiar?’_ “I feel like…that bracelet was given to me by someone…”

                “You don’t remember?” The doctor questioned.

                _‘Why…why can’t I recall anything else? What’s going on!?’_ I put a hand to my forehead. “It’s like there’s a fog…I only know my name and that the bracelet is special…”

                “Retrograde amnesia,” The doctor said. “You’re suffering from retrograde amnesia,”

                “Retrograde amnesia?” I inquired. _‘What’s retrograde amnesia?’_

                “Retrograde amnesia is the loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned before an injury or onset of a disease,” The doctor defined. “Your case is you forgot everything before your injuries,”

                “Oh,” I looked down to my hands. _‘Did I ever have a family? Is there anyone looking for me? Guess I’ll never know,’_

                “What’s weird is that you aren’t in the database of any hospitals,” The doctor added. “I couldn’t find any information about you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Lily’s information isn’t in the hospital database is because her family didn’t register into the hospitals yet. And of course the health records of the Celestial Dragons wouldn’t be available to commoners.


End file.
